Between Heaven and Hell, theres YOU
by Manjoumes-girl-4-ever
Summary: Judai is stuck inbetween. And this is one choice he just doesnt want to make. Would you choose to stay with your Daughter and possibly watch her die, or, rip you heart out and live as a human? Its your choice. you just gotta choose. go Ahead, choose. just make sure you choose wisely, one false move and BOOM everything gone. chaos everywhere. JudaiXJohan. :) monsters, everthing. :).


**Chapter one:**

-Judai's p.o.v-

I sighed and stared at the wall. It had been two months, six days, eight hours, and fifty-three seconds since Johan left. And exactly half an hour since I found out I was pregnant. I had been feeling really blah… then my friend, Yusei, had dragged me all the way to the hospital ((the really far away one… he made me walk, its about two or three hours away walking, tens minutes flying.)) there, I had been tested and shit and told I was pregnant.

'Wait… how am I pregnant… I'm a virgin… And a boy...' I thought… 'Oh wait. Scratch that. Everybody thinks I'm a virgin but I'm really not. Now I remember! It was that night I snuck out with Johan! Him being the next-in-line demon over lord*, I really couldn't have said no, if I wanted to that is, which I didn't. We'd been dating for a while before that. Then he had this bright Ideal for us to go… that… far… man, I can still hear myself screaming.

"Judai-kun! Your father and mother wish to see you!" some random slave ((I'm guessing it was Yugi or Sho)) said while knocking hesitantly on my door.

I sighed. "Cant they just leave me alone? I'm trying to figure something out!" I accidentally say out loud. I heard the person chuckle.

I stood up, my pure white and silver robes billowing out around me. I was actually pretty short for being sixteen**. I walked over to the door. When I felt a wave of nausea rush over me. The bile rose in my throat and before I could open the door I was running to the bathroom and throwing up. It seemed like forever until I was finally done. I stood up and flushed it down the drain. I quickly brushed my teeth and rushed out the bathroom and to the door, the slave***; it was Sho, waiting for me.

"Did you have a nice time throwing up your guts?" he asks.

"Shut up." I mutter.

"I'm just saying, you were in there for about twenty minutes." He says, holding up his hands in a don't-shoot-me-for-pointing-something-out kinda way.

"I was? Really?" I ask.

"Yepp, a whole 1200 seconds." He says.

"Wow, you even counted the seconds. Why were you keeping track anyways?" I say/ask.

"I got bored." He states simply.

I chuckled and looked at my stomach. "Man I'm getting fat… oh. My. Gosh. How am I supposed to tell my parents that I'm pregnant?" I asked randomly.

"Just say it. Hopefully they won't go overboard and kill ya…" he says.

"Hopefully…" I say. "Man..., how'd i get pregnant in the first place?" I ask.

"I dunno. You're and angel and depending on who the dad is..." he says, thoughtfully. "We should probably get going to the throne room before your dad loses his temper*****" he adds quickly.

"I suppose so…" I say.

We started for the throne room. 'I wonder what he wants… did something happen? Am I getting kicked out? Did mom blow something else up? Did something happen in the kingdom.' I thought.

When we got there, they were sentencing someone to death… or trying to.

"Judai! Come! I need your assistance." My father says.

"Yes sir." Sho and I quickly ran over to him.

"Tell me, how should we kill him? Bakura and Malik grow tired of skinning and stonings." He says.

"Hmm… you could throw him in a pot of boiling water after peeling some of his skin off…" I mutter, and then I stopped and paled. "What did he do?" I ask.

"He tried to kill Yusei and Jack. And their daughter." He says.

"Oh, in that case, tie his arms and legs to four horses and send them off in four different directions." I say. I totally got all that from Johan. Evil bastard… that's gross. I started to imagine it and my face paled then turned a light shade of green.

"Judai! JUDAI! WAKE UP!" Someone yells.

"Oww…" I mutter. By the time I was awake and alert, I noticed everybody was gone.

"Are you alright Son?" my father asks. My stomach growled.

"Yeah… I'm good." I say.

"Alright, come, sit, we must discuss something." He says while helping me up. Our little group moved over to the meeting room that meetings and our father son talks were held.

The room itself was breathtakingly beautiful. It held a pure white marble table that was edged in gold, white marble chairs with gold and silver interlaced a white, stone bookshelf, a fluffy white carpet, and a few HUGE windows with long white curtains.

"Sit child. We need to talk." Father says.

I sat in the chair I normally took. Sho went to sit by be on the floor when father said, "Sit in a chair Sho." Then Yusei, Jack, their baby, Yami, his slave, Yugi, Rochelle, and Skiila walked in. they all found a chair ((Yusei holding his baby, her name is Tiara)) I took a deep breath.

"Some of you, like Yami and Yugi already know this." He paused, taking a breath. "Your all going… down… there." He says while, pointing down, towards hell. Literally.

"I can't do that!" I yell, without meaning to.

"And why not?" mother asks.

"I'm pregnant. I can't go down there!" I say, really loudly –koffkoffyellkoffkoff-

"We know, That's why their all going with you!" my father says, slightly frustrated.

"But!" I say.

"NO IF, ANDS, OR BUTS! YOU'RE GOING AND THAT'S FINAL!" He yells. I cringed and about started to cry.

"Fine. Fine I'll go." I say, my voice cracking. "Wait… how did you know about… me being pregnant?" I ask.

"I'm your father. She's your mother we know everything. So, whose the father?" he asks.

I looked down and blushed. I recalled what Johan said…

"I'll leave you a little something to remember me by, just in case we don't get to see each other again." I repeated his words. "OHMYGOD! IKNOWWHATHAPPENED!" I say so fast I couldn't even understand myself.

"What?" everyone says.

"Nothing… it's nothing." I say.

"Were still waiting on an answer." Jack says.

I looked down and at the table. I fiddled with a piece of my robe. "Well…" I say.

"Tell us." Hoau says, a large grin on his face.

I blinked… when did he get here… "It's Johan." I said standing up, glaring at him.

he stood wearing long black robes with a gold under layer, black and gold combat boots, his orangish brown hair in a pony-tail, and a bunch of make up and jewelry. I was wearing the same thing as him, just it was all white and silver.

I heard everyone gasp. Even Hoau looked surprised.

"Damn. I didn't think you'd go THAT far with him…" he says.

"WHY IN THE NAME OF HEAVEN, HELL, AND EVERYTHING INBETWEEN ARE YOU HERE?!" I screamed at him.

"To fuck with your head." he says.

End.

**JUDAIXJOHANFOREVER~JUDAIXJOHANFOREVER~JUDAIXJOHANFOREVER~JUDAIXJOHANFROEVER~JUDAIXJOHANFOREVER**

**I'm sorry. I cant keep up with my other stories… I need help… possibly a straight jacket and a rubber room… there's a reason that Judai and Hoau are girls. You'll just have to wait and find out. Also, if anybody has any ideas for 'long enough to fall in love' please, PM me. thanks! Manjoumes_girl_4_eva out! Lolz. I feel retarded now. BTW, This is 6 pages long.**

*** demon over lord: an all powerful demon ((or halfbreed)) that rules over, to put it lightly, hell.**

**** judai, in all reality, in the angel world, is actually 1600 yrs old. (s)hes sixteen in human yrs.**

***** hes not tecnically a slave. more like a maid... or something like that... a protector. :) **

****** can you tell me where this one is? i dont see it.**

******* her (his) dad has a short temper. :) a very, very, VERY short temper sometimes, when its important... :)**

**sorry... had to fix it...**


End file.
